An Impossible Love
by TakeMyBlackHeart
Summary: This was a one shot but it kept developing in my head! Review if you want review if you don't!
1. LunaLovegood

They had the same hair, beautiful and golden blonde.

He had misty, grey eyes that entranced her every time he caught her blue ones looking.

He was the perfect height for her. She envisioned herself in his arms fitting together like a jigsaw.

He spoke to her harshly but when he said her name it stopped her heart.  
><em>'Luna…'<em>

She knew he didn't believe in things he couldn't see, he had a closed mind but she was prepared to open it for him.

If only…

-If only he didn't hate her.

-If only he didn't think her weird.

-If only he accepted her for who she was.

-If only he wasn't a Slytherin.

-If only he didn't intimidate her.

She knew it would never work.

But watching him from under her lashes wouldn't suffice.

She needed him, here, now, with her.

But it wouldn't happen.

She have to settle for less.

As always.

She was used to it.

**She was Luna Lovegood and she loved Draco Malfoy.**

An impossible love.


	2. DracoMalfoy

She had long, flowing blonde hair that fell in waves, wouldn't he love to get swept away on those waves.

Her eyes were a piercing ocean blue which he could pleasantly drown in.

She had a gorgeous figure which she flaunted perfectly.

She looked amazing in her Spectrespecs,_ yes he did read the Quibbler in secret._

Secrets… everything to do with her had to be a secret.

-A secret he loved her from his family.

-A secret he loved her from his friends.

-A secret he loved her from _her _friends.

-A secret he loved her because she was weird.

-A secret he loved her because she believed in everything.

-A secret he loved her because he found her fascinating.

-A secret he loved her from her.

He knew it would never work.

She hated him.

But watching from afar wasn't doing him justice.

He needed her here, now, in his arms.

But it wouldn't happen.

His father couldn't buy him love.

The one thing Draco couldn't have.

He hated it.

**He was Draco Malfoy and he loved Luna Lovegood.**

An impossible love.


	3. Loony Loony Lovegood

"Hey Draco," Luna said to him as they passed in the corridor.

"_From the day I first saw you in the Great Hall when I was getting sorted I longed to be in Slytherin so I could gaze into your smoky eyes every day."_

Draco just looked scathingly at her, "Loony, Loony, Lovegood. How's your wacky Father?"

"_I don't think you're loony. I don't think your Father's wacky. I think your both unique and I always have. I can't wait for tomorrow's issue of the Quibbler… God I sound stupid."_

Draco walked past and Luna resisted the urge to look back at him walking away.

"Why do you talk to that slimy cockroach Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I thought he was a ferret?" Ron shouted, scaring a couple of first years. "We are sticking with ferret Hermione. That was the best day ever."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why do you talk to that skinny ferret Luna?" She corrected herself.

"I believe in House Unity you know. Draco's not a particularly nice person but I'm sure there's good in him somewhere."

Luna said smiling.

Always smiling.

She had become to think of it as a game.

Her smile, her casualness, her concern for nothing was her cover.

She was a spy.

Discovering the real Draco Malfoy.

"_I know there's good in him.  
><em>_I see it in his eyes when he drops his guard.  
>When he looks as if he's about to something that would ruin his reputation<br>or something complimentary but then he realises and stops himself with a smirk to cover it up."_

"You know who I think you'd make a nice couple with Luna?"

Ron said stopping the row between him and Hermione.

"Neville. You two would be good together."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said punching him on the arm.

"Better than Malfoy," Ron pointed out and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"_Never Malfoy. Little Luna, little old me could never get with the big, bad Slytherin. It's practically forbidden."_


	4. Presenting The World's Greatest Actor

He was an explorer.

Not a stupid Muggle one who adventured through jungles with silly hats and guns.

No.

Draco Malfoy was an explorer of the mind.

He longed to know how her's worked.

He wished to discover the secrets wrapped in the misty tendrils of her thoughts.

_Who knew he was so poetic? Maybe he should make a living of it?_

"You know who's worse than the Weasley's?" He addressed the bulking boys in front of him.

Crabbe and Goyle mumbled in thought but didn't say anything.

"Loony Lovegood." Draco said it for them. As usual.

_Maybe not._

Crabbe and Goyle laughed heartily and Draco smirked though it wasn't particularly amusing.

He had to keep up appearances.

"Oh Loony Lovegood!"

A shrill voice burst through his ears as Pansy Parkinson sauntered down from the dormitory's and collapsed next to him on the sofa.

"What a freak!" She said, laughing loudly.

It was a disgusting sound.

"And that stupid Father of hers! Who'd be dumb enough to marry him?" Draco said laughing along with her.

_Maybe he should get a job as an actor?_

"At least _we _have perfect families. Normal families." Pansy simpered before kissing him on the cheek.

Draco smiled knowingly.

Thank god no one could read his thoughts.

_Your Mother was beautiful Luna.  
><em>_I found her picture in an old newspaper.  
><em>_She had that distant look in her eyes that you've inherited.  
>Yes, your Father's wacky but that makes him better in your eyes… and in mine.<em>

Pansy put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Her lips were hard and cruel; Draco could only imagine what Luna's would feel like.

_Heat like he had never known, but comfortable.  
>Softer than the silkiest bed-sheets he possessed at home.<br>The kiss would fill him with knowledge, power and hope.  
>Truth would fill his heart, mind and soul. <em>

"I wish I had the perfect relationship like you Pansy," Daphne Greengrass said longingly.

It seemed his impossible love for Luna would have to wait.

For now.


	5. I'm Just Missing You

**The Holidays**  
><span>A Poem by Luna Lovegood<span>

_Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Aquavirius Maggots.  
><em>_Heliopaths, Gulping Plimpies, Blibbering Humdingers.  
><em>_Moon Frogs and Dabberblimps, Umgumbular Slashkilters.  
>Wrackspurts and Nargles, that's how we spend our winters,<br>and summers and Easter.  
>Just travelling the world.<br>_

_In search of creatures too wondrous to behold.  
>Painting and fishing and reading and singing,<br>Cooking up dinner in the relic-filled kitchen.  
>Helping write articles for the best-selling Quibbler,<br>Making new jewellery to impress._

**_Him._**

_The one thing I hate  
>about the holidays.<br>He's not there to glance at  
>in the hallways.<br>Does he think about me?  
>Does he even care?<br>How I wish to see once again that soft, blonde hair.  
><em>

_Who ever knew Luna  
>would obsess over a boy?<br>Especially one  
>who treats girls as toys.<br>He's got me hypnotised  
>wrapped me up in a tornado.<br>To him I've pledged my heart.  
>The Slytherin.<br>Draco._


	6. The One Reason

26th December – 1:06 am

Dear Diary,

Christmas was…eventful as always.  
>We all went to Pansy's for her ChristmasMother's Birthday party and I had to sit through  
>an incredibly long speech by my Father about<br>"blood-purity",  
>"How the Parkinson family is an incredible representation of this"<br>and how "wonderful Pansy's mother is."

Why was he even doing the speech?  
>He knows nothing about Pansy's family – he just gets close to her father because he's rich and well-up in the Ministry.<br>After the speech, everyone just socialised but not Pansy.  
>She decided that this meant it was serious make-out time.<br>Which I agreed to as usual, because we all know if I disagree she'll tell my father about the time that I met Granger in the library one time.

Pansy _still_ thinks that was on a sexual basis when in reality it was strictly EDUCATIONAL.

Jeez.

There's one person however that's helped me get through the holidays, Pansy in particular.  
>The one girl who brightens my day.<br>The one reason why I miss that bloody school.  
>The one reason I'm glad I didn't go to Durmstrang.<p>

Luna. Just thinking about her musical voice, her stunning looks.  
>That gets me through the day.<br>I apologize diary but now I'm tired.  
>And I'm betting I'll be woken up early by some hare-brained scheme of my father's.<p>

I also want to go to sleep because my dreams involve that one girl.

More tomorrow.


	7. The Anger Inside

"_Weak,"_

"_Shabby,"_

"_She's got potential I guess.."_

"_Poor,"_

"_Wacky,"_

"_Maybe there's something wrong…you know, up there?"_

There had only been two occasions where Luna had let the fiery anger consume her and both times her actions had been very rash. When she was five, a beautiful yet terrifyingly obsessive storm consumed her house and nearby town. She was desperate to run and dance and be free in the endless rain, yet even her liberal parents decided it was too dangerous for a young girl. So Luna, finding inner reckless determination attempted to apparate out of her house, in which she failed miserably splinching herself in pieces. Despite the days and days in St Mungo's and the intense pain she suffered Luna still looked back on that memory fondly.

Her second outburst occurred in her ninth year of life, with the death of her mother. Consumed with guilt, anger, despair, desperation and constant confusion, Luna became lost in her thoughts and herself, thrashing out with untamed, powerful magic. She hurt her father many times, damaged the house, hurt herself; she was uncontrollable and angry but she needed to be. She needed to get these feelings out so now, when she was older and wiser she could look back at the memories of her mother and feel nothing but happiness, look back at her death and feel only content.

Now her anger was different. Luna knew what they whispered about her behind her back, even the people she knew were her friends; she knew what they thought. She had suffered through it for too long, her calm, wispy appearance was only waiting to be shattered as sharply and as dangerously as the shattering of glass. Luna had had enough and she had a plan. They thought she was weak, they thought she was _incapable_, they thought she deserved someone as pathetic and poor and shabby as her (their words, never hers). She was ready to prove them wrong.

"Luna? You coming down to lunch?" Hermione was stood next to her desk looking down at her. Luna realised she had been stewing all the way through Charms. "Are you okay Luna? You seem distracted." Luna looked into Hermione's serious eyes and smiled serenely. "I'm fine Hermione," Luna lied. "I think there's a few Nargles around."


	8. The Beginning

"_Rich kid,"_

"_spoiled brat,"_

"_he's pretty hot though…right?"_

"_Privileg-_

Draco was used to the various insults that scuttled behind his back thinking he couldn't see or hear them. Unusually it gave him a thrill to listen to their words, it made him feel empowered. His easiest place to listen and gloat about how he was on everyone's mind was the dining hall; the dining hall was where Crabbe and Goyle were too busy eating to look to him for instruction and Pansy was too busy gossiping with her girls and eating to lavish him with affection. Although he was surrounded by more people than at any other time of the day Draco considered it his alone time.

His listening and gloating was cut off as his Luna entered the hall with her Gryffindor friends, he watched her walk a little apart from the group, an odd expression on her face. The golden trio sat down in their usual places on the bench but she didn't sit with them. She walked past the Gryffindor table as if nothing was wrong, that bloody Harry staring at her like she was mad. She walked past the Hufflepuff table so Draco naturally assumed she wanted to sit with the Ravenclaws where she was guaranteed alone time. Yet then…then she walked past the Ravenclaw table right towards the Slytherin one, right towards Draco. No, she couldn't be walking towards him, she didn't know about his affection towards her and he hadn't done anything out of the normal to her or her little friends recently. Draco quickly threw his cold mask over his shocked emotions and looked cooly up at her as she approached him. There was a unique and uncommon fiery determination in her eyes. "Draco." She said firmly, her voice steady but still soft.

"Draco, I didn't want to do this in front of practically the entire school but I am fed up with the harsh words and dirty looks I get behind my back. I wanted to make a point and this is most certainly one of the best ways I can do it. I have faith in you Draco that you'll accept me but if I'm wrong I can accept that. I have been watching you, I've seen your cold mask slip." How could she sound so soft and caring even whilst she undid him strand by strand? "I saw, I hope I saw your feelings, I'm sure I saw your feelings when you looked towards me but I'm not sure if you know mine. I like you Draco Malfoy, I _know _you, even though the only words we share are harsh and cruel, you are all I think about. You revolve around my thoughts spinning webs of what we could create. Your cunning and my-"

"Your wisdom, your beauty, your imagination," Draco whispered quietly meeting her eyes to shocked gasps from the Slytherins around him. He saw her falter slightly, her coldness disintegrating as she realised he wasn't going to reject her, _how could he. _She smiled at him her luminous glow surrounding her once again, convincing him to continue, to not care about the repercussions of his actions; and he realised he didn't care. He stood up raising his voice. "Luna Lovegood. You are brave, imaginative and crazy yes, but in all the best ways. Your so called wackiness defines you and makes you more beautiful than anyone I have encountered. You've seen me? I can't even begin to skim the surface of who you are but I want to. I want to get to know you, I want to meet the real you. I-" Draco faltered, this wasn't him, this didn't sound like him, this was soppy, this… _didn't matter_ he realised. He had spent so long hiding in fake relationships he didn't realise what a real one truly consisted of. This scared him, especially since he realised the_ entire Great Hall_ was watching them but as he looked back into Luna's eyes he honestly didn't care. Which would explain why he found himself gently taking her face in his hands and kissing her, the feeling being everything he imagined it could be and more.


End file.
